<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All These Hues Remind Me of You by geeelatinnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159291">All These Hues Remind Me of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn'>geeelatinnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sexy Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Things that happen when you can't fall asleep at night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was worth it, right?" Kento said as the two of them made their way back to his apartment.</p><p>"It was but I'm counting it as your favor so I expect something in return."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakajima Kento/Sato Shori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All These Hues Remind Me of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Red</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kento said his goodbye to the production staff at the end of the day's filming. They ended up having to wrap up the shooting earlier than scheduled. He thought about whether to tell Shori that they finished early or not but halfway through his way home he decided not to just so he could surprise him and catch him off guard for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento fumbled with his keys on the hallway walking towards his apartment. He was thinking of ways on how he would surprise Shori. Imagining his boyfriend probably asleep on the couch with the television left turned on with some variety show playing. Kento snickered at the thought before opening the door but contrary to what he was thinking, he was the one who got surprised by Shori who was standing by the doorway with his hands on his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're keeping secrets from me now?" Shori raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento nervously chuckled, thinking of what to tell Shori. "Shori - a"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Kento almost tripped as he took off his shoes using only his feet as his hands were busy being all over Shori. The two of them kissed passionately as they walked further inside the apartment, Shori, leading where they were going. Kento had his eyes closed but he heard a door open and Shori pulled away from their kiss and pushed Kento inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go take a shower. Your dinner is in the fridge, reheat it before eating. Good night!" Shori closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a tease, Shori!"</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Orange</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori rode around the park in his bicycle, the wind that blew on his face felt so nice on his skin. Kento sat on one of the benches, reading the script for his next filming and occasionally glancing over at Shori thinking how awfully good looking his boyfriend was all smiles while enjoying his ride. They rarely had the same free days and today had nice weather so they decided to stay at the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento noticed a kid staring at Shori, the kid had his hands in front of him mimicking how it would be like if he were riding the bike. He walked towards the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to ride that bike?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid nodded. "But I don't know how to." The kid looked dejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shori!" Kento waved his arm around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori rode his bike to where Kento was. "What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This kid wants to ride the bike but he doesn't know how to. You could teach him, right?" Kento used his weapon against Shori so he couldn't refuse his request, he smiled at him and winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori would never say no to that smile. He got off of his bike and the two of them helped the kid get on. Shori put his helmet on the kid but it was too big they had to tie it instead of securing the velcro on it. Kento walked behind them as Shori balanced the bike while the kid pedalled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After one lap around the park, Shori slowly started to let go of the kid until he was able to balance the bike on his own. They kept a short distance between them and the kid. Halfway through the park, Shori caught up with the kid and stopped the bike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kid was happily laughing as he got off the bike. "That was fun! Thank you!" He said before running off to his mother who was calling him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was worth it, right?" Kento said as the two of them made their way back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was but I'm counting it as your favor so I expect something in return."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry." Kento put his arm around Shori and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'll properly reward you later."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Purple</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shori was pacing back and forth in their apartment while singing and grunts every single time he missed a note. He kept hitting his head on his copy of the lyrics Kento was getting worried it might leave marks and so he stood up to stop Shori.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop hurting yourself." Kento embraced him and half dragged him to the sofa, letting Shiro lean his head on his chest. "Why are you so worked up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to do this perfectly." Shori tried to break free from Kento's embrace but Kento tightened his grip around him. "I have to get it right and not disappoint anyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just have to be you. You don't need to be perfect. Just do it how you normally perform, the way you enjoy to perform the song." Kento kissed the top of Shori's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori eased up in his embrace. "What would I ever do without you? Who else could handle my nerves better than you do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't have to worry about that because I'm not going anywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Green</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way home, Kento passed by a flower shop that had red roses on display. It reminded him of Shori, he stopped by and bought an arrangement bouquet with five red roses. He was excited to give it to Shori as they have not really seen each other for two weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento was all smiles and giddy as he entered the apartment. Shori was on the couch watching tv and did not even bother welcoming him home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw these and they reminded me of you!" Kento excitedly handed Shori the bouquet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori took it but placed it down on the table without saying anything, not even taking his eyes off of the television. Kento was lost at what had gotten Shori in such a bad mood but he smelled of sweat so he decided to take a shower first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento sat beside Shori at the sofa, normally when they haven't seen each other for days Shori would have moved closer to Kento but this time was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it fun being with Shirano Sho?" Shori finally spoke to him. Shori took his phone and showed Kento some screenshots he took. "You were able to take pictures in between breaks but you didn't have time to message me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento chuckled. "Are you…" He thought about it, will he push Shori's buttons or will he apologize. But he liked seeing Shori flustered so he chose to push his buttons. "Are you jealous?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori scoffed. "I'm going to bed!" He turned off the television and resigned to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento laughed it off first and when he was able to calm himself down he followed after Shori. Shori had his back turned on Kento's side of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento slid his arm under Shori and pulled him closer. "I always think about you, you're always on my mind. And always in my heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori buried his face under the blanket, Kento turned him around to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look cute, all flustered and jealous." He teased him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Shori buried his face on Kento's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Pink</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shori ordered all sorts of flowers to decorate their apartment with. He got Sou's help with the decorations and Marius' help with the cake, Fuma was kind enough to stall Kento for a while to give Shori time to prepare for his anniversary surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kento entered the apartment, he was greeted by a line of candles. He took off his shoes and did not turn on the lights, he followed where the candles led him. There in the middle of the living room was Shori, holding a strawberry shortcake in hand with a banner behind him that said 'happy anniversary'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kento took the cake from Shori's hand and placed it in the middle of the center table that had their dinner. He hugged Shori with both his arms and it made him feel complete, that this is where he was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for preparing all these." He kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. "I wasn't able to prepare anything for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That could still change." Shori leaned in to capture Kento's lips. "But first, dinner."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually am not sure of I got the point across with the colors but supposedly they should be representing the main emotions being conveyed in each scene:<br/>Red - Passion<br/>Orange - Happiness<br/>Purple - Anxiety<br/>Green - Jealousy<br/>Pink - Love</p><p>It is actually the first time I'm writing a Sexy Zone fan fiction haha. </p><p>Thank you for taking time to read this. It warms my heart that someone out there took time to read my work.</p><p>I am open to suggestions and comments. A kudos would make me smile knowing that someone out there liked what I put out :)</p><p>If you want to talk or have any suggestions or requests hit me up at Twitter @geeelatinnn</p><p>If you'd like to help a struggling writer out buy me coffee https://ko-fi.com/geeelatinnn it will be greatly appreciated Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>